When a human being is a sitting position, the human pelvis tends to tip/roll backwards into a posterior rotation position or a posterior tilt position, also known as a “slumped” position. This slumped position causes the normal inward curve of the lumbar spine (lordosis) to flatten or reverse, which places increased non-anatomical positional stress on lumbar muscles, ligaments, and discs.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved pelvis support assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.